Gold dust/Happy ending (CRTatMRR)
This is the scene where the gold dust appears and happy ending takes place in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. fade to the scene where they reunite at the well Thomas: But, Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust. Lady: I think he will soon. Sir Daniel Fortesque: And I guess Junior still don't have his gold dust as well. What do they think I look like? Pinkipoo? Pinkipoo: his eyes Lady: I think you offended him. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Sorry, Pinkipoo. Robbinyu: Speaking of which, I got a word from your Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: What is it, Robinnyu? Robbinyu: He has sent Diesel 10 home in disgrace, after having a severe talk, since he spotted hin passing by a canal. Matau T. Monkey: I know. Since we need to find out what is the second clue of this good dust, we know Lady is the first part. Mr. Conductor: Wait a minute. "Then watch the swirls that spin so well". Evil Anna: What does that mean? Patch: Swirls. Just like the shavings around Lady when we were on the railroad. Pinkipoo: But wait a minute, Patch, could that mean...that stuff Lily gathered might be the ticket to solving the riddle of the source. Patch: I guess. Foiletta: What about well? Could it mean water? Evil Ryan: Is there anything else in that? Bertram T. Monkey: Well, I don't see any bird baths here. Only a well. I guess I know Pooh as a hero. Junior: Of course there is. "So well." A well means water. Foiletta: Thats what I said. turns the handle and a bucket full of water comes up Mr. Conductor: Lily, put the shavings in with the water. puts the shavings and the water on a plate Burnett Stone: Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air. Junior: Please! Please! Lady, Thomas, Pinkipoo, Foiletta and the Technorganic Empire: Now, Lily! tosses it into the air and the shavings turned into gold dust Lily: Gold Dust! Burnett Stone: Gold Dust! Pinkipoo: Gold Dust! Foiletta: No mistaking it! Liam: We solved the mystery! Meg and Friends smile Junior: happy Gold Dust! and Meg hug as Mr Conductor and Junior had gold dusts flow into their sparkles and Sean and his kids cheer with their team members, Pinkipoo (who was at Thomas's cab at the time) threw his scepter high and catches it as it came down, as Foiletta laughed happily with Ryan and Meg Pinkipoo: They look happy, don't they, Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. Lady, you're a really helpful engine. Lady: And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us. Pinkipoo: Amen to that, Lady. Junior: Lily... I think I promised you something. Here. Take some. and Lily hug Junior: So, Cous, how else can I help? Mr. Conductor: You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach? Junior: Nah. Well, maybe for a holiday. But I'm ready to work. You got a job for me? Mr. Conductor: You know Junior, there is a railroad. Junior: With palm trees? Mr. Conductor: 1 or 2. Junior: And sunshine? Mr. Conductor: Sunny spells. Junior: I'll take it. What's the way? Conductor spins around and hold out his hat Mr. Conductor: This is the way. grins and puts on the hat the wrong way but his cousin doesn't mind and Junior waves as he blows his sparkle and vanishes. Just then the bellflower rings and Mr. Conductor answers it Mr Conductor: Hello. Oh, yes, Sir Topham Hat, sir. You're on your way back right now. Splendid news. I'll be at the sheds to welcome you. Oh, yes, sir. Everything is under control. Good-bye, sir. Well, See you in Shining Time. blows his sparkle and vanishes Pinkipoo: Now that Diesel is out of the way, and gone in disgrace, what happens now? Thomas: I hope it would be amazing. Foiletta: Now that you've gained a face, Lady, I hope you keep that on you, in Muffle Mountain. Lady: Since I'm revived, I should still have it. Foiletta: That's good news. Ryan F-Freeman: Hana, I know you help us with this adventure. I hope Pooh, Rabbit and their Friends are happy when we visit their world. Thomas: Hana? Foiletta: It's a long story. It's basically the same origin to Lady's. Ryan F-Freeman: I am glad Cody and Lady are reunited again. I hope we will come back soon. Sean Ryan: Yeah, Ryan. That is the best adventure I've ever been on with my son and daughter. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess Liam and his friends can come with us and maybe we can visit Sodor anytime we want. Queen Ryanara: Good idea, Ryan. At least I told Lily and Burnett that they will meet us again. nods Lily: Here, Grandpa. I'd like you to have this. Burnett Stone: Well, how sweet of you, Lily. Here. Give me the bluebird. I think we should share it. Now we'll always remember our Shining Time together. bluebird toy shimmers with rainbow magic and the scene changes to Shining Time where everything is back to normal Stacy: Have a great time! Conductor was showering the flowers when he heard clucking and he put his hand in the flower box and pull out ice cream Mr Conductor: Ah. licks it and smiles while Thomas puff into the sunset Mr. Conductor: narrating And so, we've come to the happy end of our story. But it's time for all of us to go home, just like Thomas. we see Ryan and Meg at a field Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We completed our mission to restore the magic on Sodor and Shining Time. Pooh would be happy when he was on an adventure. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And I hope that one is for Connor Lacey. they see a cloud which forms Connor Lacey's head Connor Lacey: You and your team made me and Pooh happy, Ryan. Mufasa's head forms next to Connor's head Mufasa: You must avenge my death, Simba. I got that one right. clouds form Darth Vader's head next to Mufasa Darth Vader: Luke, I am your father. the clouds forms Zuzo's head next to Vader Zuzo: Welcome to Avalor. Connor Lacey: Will you three keep it down please? I'm talking to my friends Ryan and Meg. Mufasa, Vader and Zuzo: We're sorry. three vanished Pinkipoo: That is new. Ryan F-Freeman: You think you will remember me and Meg? Connor Lacey: Sure, Ryan. I hope you will be okay with your team. Meg Griffin: And you with yours. Connor Lacey: Yeah. See ya later, my friends. head disappears Ryan F-Freeman: Goodbye, Connor. Leader of the Irelanders. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan